


Serendipity

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [119]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Salarymen au, Send Noods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kuroo is not immune to the presence of the gorgeous guy who works in his building who favors his usual lunch spot, and after a while, he thinks maybe he isn't the only one feeling it.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423167) by danluyo. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

It doesn’t take long for Kuroo to notice the new regular at his favored lunch spot near work. It’s a hole-in-the-wall ramen shop that delivers a fantastic meal at a really good price, and several of the area’s workforce find their way there for lunch more than once a week. If Kuroo hadn’t started taking late lunches to avoid the noon rush, he might never have discovered his accidental lunch companion.

His luck is even grander once he realizes that this striking stranger works in his building a few floors up.

Each time, he sits one stool closer to this guy with artfully messy hair, a gorgeous case of resting bitchface, and an appetite capable of taking on the biggest bowl of noodles the restaurant has to offer. One day, he might be brave enough to break the ice. Until then, he’ll stick to spinning in his chair when he gets back to work, fantasizing about stunning brunets who can eat their weight in ramen.

Finally, he manages to make contact. The restaurant is relatively busy, so picking the stool next to The Guy wouldn’t be untoward. Settling in and ordering a drink, Kuroo turns and says, “Hey! I think you work in my building.”

He nods. “We do. I’ve seen you here and there a lot.” Offering a brief handshake, he offers, “Akaashi Keiji. I work in IT.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Taking the proffered gesture, Kuroo adds, “I work in R & D.”

They turn their attention to their food, which arrives quickly as usual, but the meal is tempered by the occasional shard of conversation. Kuroo learns a little bit more about IT, and Akaashi probably learns more than he ever wants to know about research and development — primarily, Kuroo’s penchant for accidentally-on-purpose blowing things up.

Seeking each other out becomes the norm for them, despite the varying volume in the restaurant. Kuroo even coordinates his lunchtimes with Akaashi’s so they can even leave the building together and converse a little more.

One day, however, Akaashi sends him a text saying his lunch will be late due to a monstrous project being presented, and Kuroo frowns at his phone despite the cheery ‘okay’ he sends in reply. When he arrives at the ramen shop, however, the place is practically full to the brim. Every table is full, and Kuroo nearly orders takeout and takes it back to his desk.

However, he settles for asking the host for a table for two and enjoys the fortune of a slow day at work, even if the restaurant is packed. A longer lunch will go unmarked.

His table comes up, and Akaashi still hasn’t arrived. The hostess frowns at the empty seat and the lines of customers without a table, but she doesn’t mention it and Kuroo doesn’t offer.

Kuroo’s patience is rewarded soon when an exhausted-looking Akaashi slumps through the door. Giving a wave and gesturing at the empty seat, Kuroo beckons Akaashi over to him. “Hey, come sit here.” Grinning, he adds, “I saved this seat just for you.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen at the statement. “You did?”

“Of course. I’m always this kind.” Kuroo gives Akaashi a grin and a thumbs up, and it coaxes a smile as Akaashi settles into the chair. 

With a bob of his head in acknowledgement, Akaashi says, “Thank you, Kuroo-san. You didn’t have to do that, but I appreciate it.”

The waitress arrives in short order with food Kuroo had already ordered, with shouyu ramen for both of them as Akaashi tends to favor it more often than not. Akaashi blinks in surprise. “You knew what I wanted?”

Kuroo nods. “‘Course I do. On bad days, you always go for the comfort foods. On normal days, you stick to stuff with veggies in it. I assume presentations are generally categorized as bad, thus the choice is obvious.”

Akaashi’s smile widens, and Kuroo swears his heart does a somersault in his chest. “You really are kind, Kuroo-san.” He reaches up and covers the back of Kuroo’s hand with his, and Kuroo almost falls out of his chair in the realization that whatever he’s feeling about his budding relationship with Akaashi, Akaashi is feeling it to some degree, as well.

They finish their lunch and head back to their workplace. Outside the restaurant, Akaashi’s hand drifts over and his fingers slot in perfectly with Kuroo’s. His face red, Kuroo hopes Akaashi doesn’t mind his sweating palms as they traverse the sidewalk.

Parting ways at their respective floors, Kuroo can’t think about anything but Akaashi all day, and he has a sneaking suspicion that that is probably the point of their previous handhold. 

So maybe Akaashi is a little devious, but Kuroo doesn’t think he would want it any other way.


End file.
